Blur
by Run Around With A KF Lover XD
Summary: Ok so it's just a rewritten better version of The girl with teal hair the title is changed mostly because FFN won't let me have two stories with the same name. So read if you want if you don't oh well. But to be honest I'm not updating the original story anymore, I'm only updating this one. :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm new to this whole thing and this is my first story so please be nice. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, but please no insults or anything.

So this is totally just a redo of The girl teal hair story 'cause I'm in the process of rewriting the whole thing. Ok lets try this AGAIN, so apparently you're not aloud to have the original and rewritten story up at the same time or something SO, Imma just have to redo this story and just replace the old chapters with the new ones.

Well I hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

******Chapter one: Run away!**

It was a nice cool day signaling the start of autumn I loved days like this, it wasn't too cold or too warm. I was walking home with my best friend when we reach a fork in the road one way leading to a neighborhood and the other leading through more winding streets.

"Bye Kyro!" Damaris chirped.

I look to her "What? You're not coming over today, we were gonna finally play my new Final Fantasy game." I said shocked, Dee never turned down free cuddles and video games!

the red haired girl's shoulders slumped dramatically "I know! But mom says dad's coming home from his business trip tonight and they wanna do the whole family dinner thing, sorry."

I sighed "Alright, get home safe drama queen tell the parentals I said hi."

"Pshhh, whatever fat ass... go the long way this time I don't want to hear about that douche harassing you again." Damaris said sternly her light green eyes almost glaring at me.

"Yeah and get yelled at for coming home late... wait, I do NOT have a fat ass!" I said frowning

Damaris snorted "So I'm guessing you don't own mirrors in your house." she stated sarcastically. "But seriously I gotta go."

"Fine." I huffed and hugged her.

She hugged back and it was actually nice and not perverted for all of five seconds before her hands drifted down and groped my butt. I yelped and jumped away from my perverted BFFFL.

"Dee what the hell!" I exclaimed blushing furiously.

Damaris giggled "I was just proving my point, but seriously bye." she said hugging me before she walked down a different street to her own home.

So I continued on my way home and all was peaceful until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey freak!"

Andrew Johnson...

I just ignored him and kept walking, I could here him catching up to me so I started walking faster. After a bit I couldn't hear Andrew behind me so I stopped about to turn around to see if he was gone. But then I felt a hand come down on my shoulder hard and roughly turn me around to come face to face with the person who made my life a living hell. Why he thought it was oh so entertaining to fuck up my day I would never know and quite frankly I don't think I wanted to know. Either way that bastard made me mad enough to chew bricks!

"What do you want Andrew?" I asked glaring at the boy, not really in the mood for his bullshit.

"Hey, why the attitude I just wanted to see how my favorite FREAK was doing."

He said pushing me into the chain link fence next to where we were standing. My face colliding with the cold metal chain link fence first. Before I could even do anything he grabbed me by my short hair and rammed my face even further into the fence. It hurt like hell I already knew I was going to have a bruise on the side of my face now. I squirmed trying to get away but Andrew just twisted my arm behind my back making me groan and grit my teeth in pain. And it was in moments like these that I wish I had listened to my red head best friend. God, if Dee were here she'd kick Andrew in the nuts laugh for a while then tear me a new one for not listening to her 'wisdom'. Being eighteen has totally gone to her head... I frown remembering the situation I'm in and try to twist out of the demon spawn's grip.

"Get off me you dickhole!" I said threw gritted teeth

He twisted my arm harder "Tsk tsk tsk, that's no way to speak to people little freak." he laughed out like it was really that funny.

That kid made me sick, just knowing that the bastard got some sick enjoyment out of torturing me for fun made me want to puke, it was disgusting. That thought gave me the motivation to fight harder against his hold on me. I was surprised when I finally managed to get out of his grip knocking him to the ground. I would contemplate kicking him in the nuts, but I didn't really want to be in an even worse situation if it didn't work. What? That boy was like a devil spawn or didn't have a dick or something because I've kicked him there before and it didn't do anything! With no hesitation I put on my kid flash goggles, that I had gotten for my birthday from my best friend and took off running down the street as fast as I could. I skid around the corner running straight to my house. There was no way Andrew would be able to catch up to me, I was one of the fastest kids in my grade when it came to running and that was one thing I could say I was good at and thankful for. As I kept running down the street I picked up speed, which was weird cause I was already running at my top speed. Then I started to feel dizzy, light headed and nauseous all at the same time as it felt like my body lurched into fast forward as everything blurred around me going even faster. Then I just felt like my entire body was on fire! I wavered in my steps but surprisingly kept going.

~At Mt. Justice~

Robin and Kid Flash sat in the living room lounging on the couch playing video games. Finally having time off after a training session with Black Canary. Both boys were leaning forward in concentration, that is until a computerized voice announced the Flash's arrival in the cave. Robin looked up as the league member strolled into the room then back to the game he was currently playing.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Flash asked curiously.

Robin glanced away from the tv screen to Flash "Aqualad's in Atlantis, I think Artemis is gone, Miss M is burn-" Robin was cut off by an elbow to the ribs, he shot Wally a quick glare before continuing "I mean baking cookies and SB is in his room." he informed

looking back to the game to see his best friend about to win, the bat protege quickly typed in a cheat code draining the other character's life.

Kid Flash scowled at Robin "Dude you so cheated!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, maybe you're just bad at this game KF." Robin said smirking.

"You're lying." Kid Flash accused glaring at his teammate.

Robin cackled, he was lying but KF didn't have to know that though. All the while Flash was laughing at the young heroes' antics. Wally looked away from his best friend finally noticing his uncle "Flash what are you doing here?" he asked.

Flash smiled at the boy "Just came to check up on you kid, haven't seen you much all week." the scarlet speedster said ruffling his nephew's hair.

'Recognized Batman 02' a computerized voice rang out through the cave.

The dark knight came in looking as angry as always. Not long after M'Gann floated into the room with a bright smile.

"Oh hello Batman!" she said sweetly just as Superboy walked in the room.

Wally sped over to Batman "Do you have a mission for us?" the red headed boy asked in excitement.

"Yes meet me in the-" Batman was cut off when something beeped.

Flash walked up to stand next to his colleague. "What do you think it is?" he asked referring to the beeping.

A holographic computer came up showing a ripple on the map and a red dot moving across the country at alarming speeds.

The team, Flash and Batman all stood in front of a computer screen in the main room watching as a little dot quickly moved across a map of the U.S. Wondering what was going on.

"What is it?" Robin asked finally breaking the silence

Batman's eyes narrowed as he replied "That's what we're going to figure out."

Batman went back to watching the screen until Conner spoke.

"Did you hear that?" He said as if he were straining to hear something outside.

"What is it supey?" KF asked curiosity in his voice.

Conner squinted "It sounded like a boom."

"A sonic boom?" asked a now confused speedster.

"Well whatever it is, it's close and just broke the sound barrier." Flash chimed in.

Batman didn't say anything for a moment "It's moving too fast for the rest of us, Flash, you and Kid Flash go track it and stop it." Batman demanded.

KF smiled barely able to contain his excitement "Sweet!"

"Can do bats, be back in a flash." Flash said with a playful wink before both speedsters were gone.

'Recognized: Artemis B06'

'Recognized: Aqualad B02'

Both teens walked into the room ready to be sent on a mission.

"What about the other mission?" Robin asked

Batman looked to his protege "You and the rest of the team will be sent on a simple recon. mission at Star Labs, observe and collect data." he explained "I'm sending you the coordinate now."

That's when Artemis looked around noticing the team's speedster wasn't there and asked "Where's Kid Doofus?"

"On an individual mission with the Flash." Batman answered monotonously.

~Back to normal point of view~

I kept picking up speed and quite frankly it was scaring the shit out of me! I could barely breathe my lungs hurt so bad and the burning sensation made it feel as if they were being dipped in lava, but for some reason I kept running when I saw a red blur run up beside me. I looked over it was the Flash!…..Wait now I was thoroughly confused. I'm not supposed to be able to run this fast and the Flash is only supposed to be a fictional character. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! I was brought out of my musing when I hear him say something, I look over at him.

"What?!" I yell barely able to hear myself over the wind and blood roaring in my ears.

Flash cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled "Slow down and stop!"

"I don't know how!" I yelled back in a panicked tone.

What the hell?! Slow down, I didn't even know if I could let alone stop. That's when a yellow and red blur came up on the opposite side of me the Flash was on, it was Kid Flash. I would have been totally fan girling right now if it were a different situation, but right now that was not happening. Out of nowhere I tripped over something sending me sideways right into Kid Flash. We went tumbling down the street into a building. My back collided with a hard thud, the whiplash causing me to hit my head on the brick wall just as hard making me dazed. Before I could even try to think correctly Kid Flash slammed into me full force making me slam against the concrete sidewalk this time, with his unconscious body laying on top of me pinning me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I tried to push KF off of me, God was that boy heavy. Suddenly I felt the immense weight being lifted off of my body. I look up to see Flash with his arm around Kid Flash's waist while Kid's arm was over his shoulder. I rub the back of my head as I feel a migraine coming on and the overly bright sun was NOT helping. Ugh! Could somebody turn the sun down. I groaned as I tried to stand up only to feel light headed and disoriented once I finally got to my feet. I'm only standing for a second when my eyes roll to the back of my head as I'm consumed by darkness.

I woke up to bright white lights burning my vision, I quickly snapped my eyes shut and cover them with my hand and slowly open them adjusting to the light as I sat up.

"Ugh, where am I...?" I whisper as I look around and notice I'm in what looks to be a hospital room.

Then I finally notice the subtle beep of a heart monitor and that there was an IV sticking out of my left arm.

"What?... How did I get in the hospital, the last thing I remember was..." I murmur to myself when all the memories of what just happened a few hours ago came rushing back into my brain hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I freeze when voices could be heard outside the room. Quickly I lay back down and act as if I hadn't woken up yet. I only tense for a second when someone opens the door, I could hear to sets of footsteps. One was faster than the other, but the other footsteps were barely audible. When I could feel whoever it was hovering over me I tried my best to stay calm breathing deeply and level keeping up the facade that I was still fast asleep.

"See Bats, she's still sleeping, we should let her get some more rest before you start your bat interrogation."

'Ok, that one's easy Flash.' I thought.

"I suppose you're right, she'll be fully healed and thinking clearly."

'Batman.'

"I just hope she's ok, she did hit her head pretty hard twice."

'Thank you Flash, I'm ok.' I thought appreciatively.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading but that's all I could think of right now I'll try and update soon if I get some good reviews and please no insults just constructive criticism and ideas please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Heeeeey readers! Sorry if it took me a while to update, i wanted this chapter to be longer than the last time so it took me longer to write. So in this chapter a whole bunch of nonsense and Kyro meets the team and gets glared at by an angry Batman! O.o But anyways totally forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is.

******Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do i own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot.********Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a ********reason.**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Not the sandwich!**

So I keep laying in my bed waiting patiently for the two men to leave and MY GOD did it feel like forever! Come to think of it, it felt like everything was moving at a snails pace. Even when the two men were talking they sounded like a record playing in slow motion, but instead of music it was people talking. But they finally made their way out of my room, I slowly sat up letting out a sigh of relief. I quickly pinched my arm hoping this was all some crazy ass dream and I would wake up.

And of course with my luck it wasn't.

"Ok ow, ok this is bad I'm not dreaming..."

I look around the room once again and decide I might as well get the questioning over with. Besides I couldn't hide from Batman forever. To be honest I don't think anyone really could. I take the little stickers for the heart monitor off of my chest, as for the IV that was a little more complicated mostly because I had to actually pull the tube out of my arm without getting blood everywhere, luckily for me Dee's mom was a nurse and liked to teach me stuff about anatomy. Thankfully it worked out ok, so now I was in the hall walking aimlessly. The chains on my pants and my belt were jingling as I walked, the silver metal clanking together as my feet quietly padded along in my black and cheetah creepers.

"Since this apparently isn't a figment of my imagination might as well look around." I think out loud shrugging my shoulder as I turn down a corridor.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, but apparently I had found where the rooms were. I stopped when I heard voices close to the opening of the corridor leading into a main room. I hid in the darker shadows making sure I didn't make any noise while I listened in on their conversation. I'm usually not one for eves dropping, but in this case I guess there was an exception... if only so I could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Where do you think she came from?" the first voice said curiously.

"I don't know, I've never seen here before." the second voice replied.

"Hey, that was pretty cool how she left a streak of teal colored fire when she ran!"

'Of course Kid Flash ever the distracted one.' I thought shaking my head.

"Seriously KF?"

'Robin!' I exclaimed in my head... oh shit I hope Miss M didn't hear that.

"What?! It was!"

"Focus kid idiot, there's some random girl in the cave that could be evil and for all we know she could be a spy or an assassin!"

'Now that we all know which voice belongs to Artemis.' I couldn't help rolling my eyes at my own thought.

"Artemis does have a point Wally" said a shy sweet voice.

'That's got to be Megan, but wait... where's Superboy and Kaldur?'

'Grunt...'

'Whelp that answers the superboy question.'

"Hey, we should talk to her before bats gets the chance to scare her."

"That's actually a good idea KF!"

"Really?! You're agreeing with him!" Artemis exclaimed.

"What? I'm curious." I could hear the smirk in Robin's voice.

Next was a very polite voice that could only be Kaldur's "I do not think that would be wise." he said shooting down the other boys idea.

"Aww come on Kaldur live a little, it'll be fun!" came KF's excited voice.

'Sigh' "Fine, but I still do not like this." Kaldur said tiredly.

"It's decided then come on guys." Robin instructed as they took off somewhere.

That was my cue to get the hell out of there. I peek around the corner to make sure they weren't in the room anymore, I ran through the room at normal speed. Right before I got to the other side the most amazing smell drifts into my nose sniffing the air my stomach growled angrily.

"Mmm cookies." I said practically drooling.

I look at the kitchen longingly then back down at my rumbling stomach, it felt like I hadn't eaten in months. Which surprisingly enough wasn't the weirdest thing going on right now.

'I hope they won't mind if I have a little snack' I think to myself as I back track over to the kitchen.

"Where are the oven mitts?" I murmured to myself.

~~~~ Back with the team~~~~~~

"She's supposed to be in here..." Wally said stating the obvious.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him "Yes, bay watch we all know that." came her snarky reply.

"Wait," Robin said surveying the room "...She was here, but it looks like she just didn't want to stay here, Miss M see if you can sense where she is." Robin ordered.

"Ok." came her cheery reply.

Megan's eyes began to glow bright red as she used her power to locate the girl. Soon her eyes went back to normal, Megan then turned back to the team with a big smile on her beautiful olive green face.

"She likes my cookies!" the martian girl squealed in delight at someone liking her cooking, forgetting all about what she was doing.

Kid Flash dramatically dropped to the floor on his knees "Not the cookies!" he screamed to the heavens.

Artemis and Superboy both rose a questioning brow "Seriously?" Artemis asked not really shocked at the red head's stupidity as he mourned his 'precious' cookies.

Kaldur just sighed and shook his head at his friend's dramatics.

"Megan where is the girl?" Robin asked getting the team back on subject.

Megan blinked "Oh hello Megan," she said lightly slapping herself on the forehead "In the kitchen!" Megan finished her statement with a smile.

The teen heroes took off heading straight for the kitchen, but were stopped before they could get to the end of the hallway. Batman stood in front of the team his usual glare set in place while Flash stood next to him looking concerned.

"Hey Bats uh... Flash, What are you guys doing here?" Kid Flash said with a nervous smile.

Batman shifted his gaze over to Wally, who was now fidgeting with nervous energy "I was in the middle of informing Zatara about the dimensional rift when a silent alarm went off alerting me that someone removed the girl's medical equipment or she is awake and has removed it herself." the dark hero explained.

"I came to make sure Bats doesn't scare her too much." Flash said grinning at the young heroes, but everyone could tell he really came because he was concerned for the girl's well being as well.

Wally laughed nervously as Robin pretended he wasn't affected by his mentor's glare. "So... what about these hallways guys? They're all nice and cavey... and uh..." Kid said trying to stall so their mentor's didn't discover the girl had decided she wanted to stop in the kitchen for a snack.

Surprisingly the rest of team mumbled some type of agreement going along with what he said, but all their statements died in their throats at the glare Batman was giving them.

"What did you do?" Batman growled.

"Baywatch did it." Artemis stated completely throwing him under the bus for something he didn't even do.

"Hey don't blame me for this!" Wally yelled at the archer.

Flash crossed his arms over his chest as he leveled the red headed boy with a stern look "Kid, what did you do."

"Nothing! Geez why does everyone always blame me!" Kid said throwing up his hands in annoyance.

"Because you're the only one stupid enough." Artemis said making fun of the young speedster, who just growled angrily.

"Ok guys, since there's nothing wrong we need you to move so we can get to the infirmary." Flash said trying to maneuver around the young heroes only to be blocked by the young kryptonian clone "Uh... hey superboy I kinda have to get through so if you don't mind..." Flash trailed off gesturing for him to move out of the way.

"I mind." Conner said glaring at the older speedster.

Standing a few feet away the team stood trying to look as nonchalant as possible... or should they say chalant? Either way they were currently trying to figure out a plan that didn't involve throwing KF under the metaphorical bus.

'Dude he's on to us!' Wally's voice rang out through the teams heads.

'I say we just blame kid idiot.' Artemis snarked

'We just agreed we're not doing that no matter how much you suggest it we're not doing that!' Wally yelled at the blond through the mind link.

Kaldur sighed out through the link 'The most reasonable thing to do is tell Flash and Batman what happened, surely they will understand.'

'Kaldur's right, we're acting like kids we should just tell them the girl is missing... besides Kaldur's team leader so he has to do it.' Robin said cackling.

Once Robin was done talking as if on queue the rest of the team all looked to their leader, who just sighed and stepped forward. Conner moved to stand next to Miss M while Aqualad explained what happened.

Back to Kyro :)

"Man, those were good I wish I had more." I stated solemnly, wishing I had more of the delicious sweets.

I frowned as I put the dirty baking sheet in the sink and rinsed it off. I was still sooo hungry it was ridiculous I just ate an entire batch of cookies BY MYSELF! Awe man I still felt like there was a black hole in my stomach and that it was caving in on itself, not a nice feeling.

"They won't mind if I make a sandwich or two, but no that would be rude... I already ate all their cookies, but I'm sooo hungry!" I argued with myself like a crazy person.

Then it was decided when my stomach growled again. I open the fridge and pulled out stuff to make a few sandwiches.

'Now where's the bread?' I thought to myself looking around the kitchen, it only took me a second.

Now I was half way done making about three sandwiches when my hands started to feel like they were burning up then caught on fire. I 'eeped' as I panicked trying to figure out how to put my hands out without destroying anything. The best thing I could think of was to use my foot to turn on the sink to put my hands out, sounds easy right? If you said yes you my friend are very mistaken, I may be flexible but not in these pants. So instead of gently turning the lever on so the water would come on. I clumsily kicked it causing the whole thing to break off! Water was now spraying everywhere! When did I even get that strong?!

'THE SINK!' I screeched in my head.

Even though my hands were on fire I still tried to fix the sink. Which in turn was a very bad idea because my hands only melted a hole through the metal sink making the fountain of water even bigger. That's when I remembered my sandwiches, I could feel my hair catch on fire as I panicked even more.

"Not the sandwich, not the sandwich, NOT THE SANDWICH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lunged for my food protecting it from the water, flying over the counter into the main room. "That would have been so awkward if someone saw that." I said thoughtfully after landing on my butt.

I was about to take a bite of my life saving sandwiches when someone cleared their throat. I look up to see the entire team plus Batman and Flash... oops. The team and Flash looked confused and Batman just looked pissed off.

"Awkward..." I mumble as I stand up.

I ran like a bat out of hell, I was NOT trying to get jumped by a bunch of superheroes! I ran as fast as I could but immediately got blocked by the Flash. Damn it! I panicked and ran the other way only to be stopped by a very angry looking Batman. I tried finding another way to get out but everywhere was blocked, it felt like I was going to die, cause of death: Beaten to death by angry superheroes. I flinched closing my eyes waiting for one of the heroes to tackle me but when the pain never came I cracked my eyes open to see a wall of purple and teal fire. That's when the adrenaline wore off and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I look down at myself to see that I was in fact on fire, I could feel the flame burning me deep inside my core. Before I knew what happened I had collapsed onto the floor screaming in pain just wanting it to all go away. I was in too much pain to pay attention to the heroes anymore. A second later I felt my body being dowsed with water, god that felt so good. I look up to see Aqua Lad standing over me with his weapons at the ready just in case. There was that damned feeling again, the dizzy light headed one, the one from earlier when I pasted out before. My vision blurred and I could barely keep my eyes open before once again the darkness consumed me.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I rubbed my head feeling a migraine coming on, my eyebrows crinkled in confusion when I felt cold water trickle down my face "Water?" I asked no one in particular.

I opened my eyes only to immediately shut them. Grrr, what is it with these people and bright lights! My goodness the sun isn't even that bright. I think angrily to myself. I feel my body heat up at my anger and annoyance, that's when I could feel the space around me getting hotter and the air getting more humid. I open my eyes again to see I was in a half empty tub and a steam filled room. Oh yeah, Batman was also in the corner being his creepy shadowy self. I cracked a small smile at that thought making Batman narrow his eyes at me.

"Who are you?" the dark knight demanded more than asked.

I stared at him for a minute blinking dumbly, then shook my head finally answering "Kyro."

the man's eyes narrowed even further "Your real name."

My brow rose at his demand "Kyro."

Batman was now glaring at me as his eyes narrowed even further if that were even possible "I'm only going to ask you one more time, what. Is. Your. Name." he growled

I looked at him flabbergasted, some detective he is "Wha-, seriously? My name is Kyro K-Y-R-O why is that so hard to comprehend?!"

Batman just glared harder at me "Where did you come from and why are you here?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man and answered anyway "The fuck if I know, I just ended up here... as for the why..." I trailed off shrugging my shoulders.

He leaned forward with a calculating stare trying to read me "Very well." were his last words before disappearing out the bathroom door.

I just sat there in the tub just thinking... How did I get here? One minute I'm running from one of the biggest assholes on the planet then I literally ran here into the DC Young Justice universe in a burst of fiery pain and blurred color. It... was weird and so confusing, stuff like this doesn't just happen... well I guess in my case it does, but still. Finally finding my way out of my troubling thoughts I climbed out of the tub surprisingly still soaking wet, but I couldn't find it in me to actually care right now. I was too tired and way too hungry to think about anything anymore. I walked into the now broken kitchen and carelessly ate the food I made earlier staring at the heroes as they all watched me waiting for what I might do next, that is until Batman spoke again.

"Since you are obviously not from... here you will be staying at the cave until further notice."

I barely glance at him "So what? Am I just gonna sleep in the bath tub or something?" I continued to eat as I waited for someone to answer me.

Before anyone could say anything though, Kid Flash was standing in front of me with a flirtatious grin "You can stay with me beautiful, I don't mind."

I desperately fought the urge to giggle like a maniac, one: because KF was like my favorite character and two: it didn't help that he was cute in real life. So I just settled on just smirking at the cute ginger boy.

"That sucks for you red,"

He gave me a curious look and asked "Why?"

Leaning in real close I whispered in his ear "Because I bite." I get a sense of satisfaction when I felt him shiver at my warm breathe on his neck.

I lean back with a smug smirk on my face as I watched the boy in front of me gulp nervously. I walked past the stunned boy and stood in front of Batman looking directly into his white covered eyes waiting for an answer, obviously he got my drift because the next thing I know I'm being shown to my room by the young red headed speedster. We walked there in silence but it wasn't really awkward, it was more of a comfortable one ya know? Until I decided it was time to talk.

"Do you know why the bat glares so much? It's kinda like he thinks he can stop crime by glaring at people or something." I ask randomly

Kid immediately answered "I know right! It's so CREEPY!"

"I KNOW! When he was talking to me earlier that's all he did, how does someone glare that hard through a mask!" I exclaimed

"I don't know how Rob doesn't get fazed by it." he said thoughtfully.

I tilt my head to the side in false confusion, cause I mean of course I know who he's talking about, but I couldn't let him know that. "Rob?"

"Oh um, he's Batman's partner." Kid explained

I nodded my head in understanding my mouth making an small "o" then I looked at the boy next to me "Uh... would you mind telling me your name unless you wanna be called red?" I ask

His emerald green eyes gaze at me as he smiles at me, the happiness gleaming in his eyes and smile "Kid Flash but if you want you can call me Wally."

I give him a small smile "Well, my name's Kyronin I'd rather be called Kyro."

Wally's smile only grew "Cool Kyro it is then, oh and we're at your room."

We stopped in front of a steel door with a key pad on the side of it, that looked like it needed to read a person's hand print for it to open. I look to Wally with a look of confusion adorning my face I had no clue how to work that thing.

"Ummm, how do you open the door?" I ask seriously confused

Wally face palmed "Oh yeah! I almost forgot I have to teach you how to set up the key pad."

"So what do I do?" I asked

"Ok, so you put your hand right here." he said taking my hand and gently placing it on the key pad.

I felt sparks erupt from where Wally touched me and move throughout the rest of my body "Like this?" I asked looking up at Wally not realizing how close we were until his bright green eyes met my dark hazel ones. "Yeah..." his voice trailed off into nothing.

We sat like that for a while just staring into each others eyes so fiercely I could almost feel the electrical jolt up my spine giving chills making me shutter. I could've stared into his eyes forever if it weren't for the beep coming from the door making us break eye contact to look at the key pad that said "Access Granted" in small green letters. We stepped away from each other, both of us feeling a bit awkward. I could feel my cheeks get hot with my growing blush as I looked at Wally again

"Um, so... I'm gonna go to bed, so see you around I guess." I say rubbing my arm shyly

Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Y-yeah, see ya." he said with one last smile before we parted ways with him going back with the team and me going into my new bedroom.

Once the door to my room shut I let my back lean against the cold steel. I let myself slide down until I was in a sitting position against the door as I stare at my pale hands.

'Wow...' was the only coherent thing I could think as I thought back to when the young speedster touched me. It was much more than a small spark, it was full on electrifying. I never wanted it to end, I wanted to be next to him right now in fact... but I knew that was a bad idea, plus I really was sleepy. That's when I knew tonight I was going to have happy dreams. A small smile made it onto my lips maybe this won't be so bad.

~~~~~~Back with the team~~~~~

Wally sat on the couch in the main room with everyone else except for Kyro obviously. He couldn't help the goofy smile that made it onto his face as he thought about the fiery girl and how when they touched it felt as if the warmth from her hand set his body on fire, spreading like wildfire. Making him feel as if his heart exploded in a burst in white heat, talk about a real heart burn. Only for it to settle into a warm fuzzy feeling that made him feel so euphoric he still had yet to get over it.

"-ally, Wally, WALLY!" someone said rudely bringing said boy back to reality.

"Huh...?" he asked still a little dazed

"Hey are you okay KF? You've been staring into the distance with a weird look on your face." Robin said concern obvious in his best friend's voice.

"Yeah kid mouth this is the longest you've gone without running your mouth." Artemis said in her usual sassy way.

Wally blinked then smiled brightly "What? I'm fine I don't talk all the time ya know."

And with that everyone exchanged wary looks, dropping the subject and went back to what was being discussed. Wally couldn't help but let a tiny smirk onto his lips as he thought how there was nothing wrong how could there be, wrong...? HA! How things were far from it actually.

~~~~~~Kyro's home dimension~~~~~

"Hey look at that, mom's calling you." Damaris said to her little brother.

Anthony looked at his big sister in boredom "So..."

"So, get out of my room you little shit!" the red headed girl cursed pushing her little brother out of her room and slamming the door behind him.

Damaris made her way back over to her bed and stretched out across it laying flat on her stomach. Scooping up her phone, she dialed her best friend's number and put it up to her ear waiting for Kyro to pick up. Damaris didn't wait long, but instead of her teal haired friend it was her answering machine and the dial tone before it cut off.

Damaris made a worried face "That's not right..." she trailed off.

The red haired girl pressed redial as a bad feeling set in like something horrible was going to happen. When she got nothing but Kyro's answering machine again only made the feeling worse.

Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks :) but read and review and I'll remember to get back to writing! Bye for now! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but I got really busy with classes and all that plus I was having major writer's block... it for real sucks but thank goodness I had some help! :D

So I MUST say thanks to Snowdevil The Awesome for letting me borrow some awesomeness lol XD

So without further ado here's the next chapy Oh and it might be shorter sorry.

******Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any other DC stuff! I only own my character and the plot. Also my story does get weird later... well the good weird and there is violence cursing and adult content in later chapies guys so it's rated M for a ********reason.**

* * *

******Chapter 3: Holy SHIT!**

I woke up to the the bright sun light pouring in through the window in my new room. Knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep I rolled out of bed landing on all fours like a cat. I stood up, with a quick yawn I made my way to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I stood in front of the sink just staring at myself in the wide mirror. My dark hazel eyes staring back at me as I examine myself, my pale olive skin made me feel like a highlighter in the dark. I was supposed to be darker than I was but I almost never made it out in the sun unless I was covered or at school... oh well can't really change that right now. Next were the freckles sprinkled across my high cheek bones and the bridge of my nose, I actually liked my freckles they made me smile. I have a small button nose with a septum piercing sticking out the bottom, I love my piercings even my frowny (it's like a smiley but on the bottom instead of the top, I want one sooo badly in real life!) hidden behind my fuller pink lips. I had softer more feminine features like my mom, Well as for my hair I guess it made sense for me to have powers that involved fire. My hair was naturally wavy, but to most people it just looked straight my natural hair color was a darker brown but, I usually had it dyed some random color. I styled my hair pretty weird too... like the front was long and I had long side swept bangs that covered one eye, to where as the back was short and the middle was layer and spiked up. Also the roots of my hair was purple and the rest was teal with dark blue streaks making it look like a fan of fire. Plus I just had a fiery personality also. As for the super speed that made sense also because I am pretty fast. I continued to stare at myself. My body was lithe but tone, a little hippier than some girls but still tone. I always tried to ignore it when my grandma would tell me I had birthing hips because EW! Beyond disgusting! Anyway, I'm also pretty tall for someone my age, my height is 5' 8" pretty tall in my opinion especially since I just started growing, late bloomer and all that jazz... plus the shoes I tended to wear didn't really help cause most of them had platforms on them.

"I really need to stop doing this first thing in the morning." I mumbled dejectedly to my reflection

I then took a quick shower only taking about ten minutes, which was pretty fast for me I guess it was part of the whole super speed thing cause usually I took like a hour just to shower. I shrugged the thought off and put my only pair of clothes back on and quite frankly I felt really gross, I needed new clothes. I frowned as I thought about it. Walking into the kitchen I noticed the cave was completely empty, that's when it hit me everyone was at school! Oh well, nothing I could do about missing school now unless Batman says something. I settled for some cereal it was soo good especially now that I'm always starving. I already knew that was going to get on my nerves. Just as I finished the box of cereal a computerized voice rang out through the cave announced someone's arrival.

'Flash 04'

'Fire 35'

I look up to see Flash walk in followed by Fire of course, though she didn't look much older than me, but the thing that threw me off was that I thought Fire was only in the JLU universe not Young Justice... oh well whatever. I shrugged it off as they both walked up to me. I stare at them wondering who they're here for.

"Uh... hi?" I asked nervously.

"Hey kid." Flash was the first to reply, with a very up beat attitude I might add. Which I did NOT care for in the mornings.

The woman in green smiled "Hello." she had a Brazilian accent that was actually pretty cool.

I stare at them for a second then ask "So, why are you here?"

"We're here to see if you've got a handle on you powers!" Flash said excitedly.

I look over to Fire with a bored expression "Is he always this excited?"

"Surprisingly yes." she replied stifling a laugh.

I shook my head and followed them to the zeta teleporter. We materialized in the middle of a desert, I looked around to see it was completely empty besides the occasional bird flying above or cactus. I squint and cover my eyes with my hand as I feel the sun beating down on us.

"Why am I in a desert?" I ask in a bored tone of voice.

Fire smiled "So we don't light anything on fire." she informed nicely. "Now let's see how your fire power works." (A/N: the pun wasn't intended)

"Uhm... ok, but what if I still can't control them after this?" I asked looking down at my hands saddened by the thought of accidentally hurting some one because I couldn't control myself.

Fire walked over to stand in front of me "Oh it's ok , that comes with practice and time. We don't expect you to master you powers in one day just relax and try." the green haired woman said encouragingly putting a hand on my shoulder squeezing lightly before stepping back.

I gaze up at the woman "Ok what do I do?" I asked feeling more confident than before.

"How'd you get your powers to work last time?" she questioned.

I thought about it for a second, I really didn't know how it happen. Everything had just gone by so fast and I panicked then there was so much pain before I completely blacked out.

"I don't know how it happened though and it was just painful." I informed Fire.

Fire was about to reply when all of a sudden I saw something coming straight for us super fast. I squeaked and dove behind Fire using her as a human shield, but I was still scared. She was a bit thin I didn't know if she'd make a successful shield so I closed my eyes waiting for impact. When nothing came I opened my eyes to see a wall of fire surrounding us.

"Uh, are you doing that?" I asked Fire, motioning towards the fire wall still surrounding us.

She shook her head "No, you're doing it."

My eyes widen "I, really? Like I know it was me, but how?" I asked calming down and I noticed the fire dissipate as I did so.

The Brazilian woman's nose wrinkled in thought "Do your powers go off of your emotions?" she asked looking at me.

"That was really good." Flash complimented me as he came out of nowhere.

I didn't really care though cause "Really?! You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled at him.

I could feel the flames licking at my hands as I threw them up in the are in my anger. I scowled at my hands as my fire moved up my arms and stopped a few inches above my wrists. But to my amazement it didn't hurt me, not even a little. The only thing I felt was a warm feeling throughout my body, it actually felt kind of nice and calming like it was natural. I was calm now, but the fire on my hands and arms kept going. Which was weird... I think...?

"You could've at least warned us." I say to Flash.

The other speedster crossed his arms over his chest "No, because you would've expected it and reacted differently instead of on instincts... I was testing your reflexes." he explained.

"Well, next time can you not give me a mini heart attack." I said still unhappy with his answer.

Flash smiled "Sure thing kiddo, but one question. Why are your hands on fire?" he asked

My eyebrows pulled together in thought "I don't know, I mean I'm calm and well, not happy... uh maybe it's cause I'm relaxed or content." I theorized.

I look down at the gentle flames on my hands and get an idea. I reach out and touch Flash on his arm.

"Does it burn?" I ask curiously.

"No, but I can still feel the warmth there." Flash replied.

I take my hand away and look at it "Oh... cool."

"Since we now know your fire runs off of emotions, lets see if we can do something to help you control them so you don't accidentally hurt someone." Fire suggested.

"Ok, sooo should we go back the cave and-" I started.

"Not so fast kiddo, I still have to see how fast you are." Flash told me.

I frowned "Do I have to?"

…. And yeah, I kind of whined, but I mean COME ON! I was bored and hot and didn't feel like running.

"Yes, yes you do." Flash replied smiling brightly at me.

The next thing I know I'm standing in a spacious field with Flash and Fire on the other side of the field talking. I sat there waiting for some type of instruction. While they were talking I occupied myself by picking at the grass. The two heroes finally stopped talking, I look up to see why when I did Flash had his hands cupped around his mouth as he yelled to me.

"Kyro how fast can you go!"

"What do you mean how fast can I go?! I don't know!" Yelled at Flash who was standing next to Fire on the other side of a large field.

"Just run as fast as you can to me!" Flash yelled to me

I roll my eyes "Ok, whatever you say." I mumble more to myself than anything

I pull on my goggles that were so conveniently hanging around my neck and get into a running position and run as fast as I can but, it wasn't as fast as I could run. I was going faster WAY faster than that. When I started to run it felt like I had lurched into fast forward like when I first got here. Everything around me blurred but I managed to see Flash waiting for me. He moved out of the way as I skid to a stop next to him. He had his arms on his hips with a cheesy smile, it was actually kind of nice to have someone smile at me. The only one who smiled at me back in my own dimension was my best friend Damaris, I really miss her. I frown thinking about how I'll probably never see the oddly bubbly and hyper goth girl again. Which only succeeded in making me frown deeper.

Would I ever get back...?

"Hey Kyro, you ok?" Flash asked with a concerned frown

I shake the thoughts out of my head and look at him with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"Ok good, I was gonna say that was a pretty good trial run... I think you might even be faster than Wally!" I could see Flash vibrate in excitement.

I chuckle "That's cool."

… "But, it is kinda weird cause when you first came you left streaks of fire." the red clad hero said in confusion.

I thought for a second "Maybe I have to be going a certain speed." I said out loud without realizing it.

"That's actually a good theory." Flash said considering the possibilities.

"Oh crap muffins I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked pouting slightly.

"Yup, now lets see if you're right." he said with a smile.

"What do you-"

I didn't get to finish because Flash disappeared without a warning. I sigh and take off after the speedster, it didn't take me long before I could feel the fire burning deep within me as I ran faster trying to catch up to the Flash. A streak of fire was left behind as I caught up to Flash... well not catch up just close enough for me to see him.

"Flash! Flash wait up!" I yelled at him

The only response I got was the older speedster turn to look at me with a smile and with a mock salute and a wink he had zoomed away running even faster than before. With a determined frown I could feel the fire start to brighter and hotter as I picked up speed chasing after the scarlet hero. I suddenly felt anger bubble inside me I just caught up to the older speedster I was NOT about to be left in his dust again! My brow furrowed together in concentration and determination as I ran faster I had so far, all I could feel was the fire consuming me.

Flash's point of view

Flash had just left Kyro speeding off again, he didn't do it to mock the girl no, he did it so she could realize her full potential. He did the same thing with Wally and Barry could tell his nephew was progressing greatly. But with Kyro he had to take into consideration that she was different and her powers were as well. Flash was also making the girl run after him at these speeds to see if his theory was correct. Barry's theory was the faster Kyro the more her power over her fire would show but he just didn't know how, that's why he was conducting this little experiment. Flash was brought out of his musing when a teal blur ran past him leaving a streak of tall flames. KYRO?! He immediately skid to a stop a few feet away from her. Flash was shocked as he stared at Kyro. The girl that now stood before him was completely immersed in her own flames, her eyes were now completely black. He could see her body vibrating furiously somewhat blurring her body. That's when the scarlet clad man finally noticed the electricity serging around her. The only answer Flash could come up for that was that she must have unknowingly tapped into the speed force. That had happened to Wally before more than once, the boy would go so fast that he would tap into the speed force. A few times Wally had almost gotten trapped in it he was going so fast. To be honest, it scared Barry he had been a speedster long enough to know you didn't want to get caught in that thing. Snapping out of his shock Barry ran over to Kyro to try and help her.

Back to Kyro

I felt so weird, I had finally caught up to Flash but something was wrong I could tell by the scared look on his face. I no longer felt human but rather like pure fire, no longer did I have skin or clothes but rather replaced by my fire. I could also feel myself vibrating violently my hands blurred in and out of existence in front of me. I was scared but didn't show it on my face, I kept a blank face as I stared at Flash staring back at me. There was this other feeling I had never felt before, like I had been struck by lightening and now all that pure energy was flowing in and around my body angrily.

"I feel weird, what's going on?" I spoke my voice was sped up and fazed in and out.

Flash was now standing in front of me "You tapped into the speed force..." he explained a sudden seriousness to him.

My true emotions flashed through my eyes quicker than even Flash could register. "What do I do?"

He gently put his hands on my shoulders trying to steady me as he spoke "You have to slow down." he stated calmly.

I look at him in his opaque white lenses "O-ok I'll try." whisper

I close my eyes trying to calm my nervousness, breathing deeply I repeat the words "Slow down Kyro just slow down and you'll be ok." in my head. Surprisingly my weird mantra started to work, I felt the electric serge of pure energy was fading and my body wasn't vibrating as quickly anymore. My flames were the last thing to calm, my inner flame started to subside causing the fire around my body to dissipate. After a few tense moments the flames completely gone, I slowly opened my eyes to see Flash looking at me in concern.

"Are you ok?" his concerned voice snapping me back into reality

I look at him in confusion I could barely comprehend what he was asking "I-I don't know? My head hurts and I'm really tired." I informed

"Yeah, you don't look too good either... maybe I should carry you back."

He said and before I could respond Flash had already picked me up bridal style and was headed back to the mountain. On our way Flash had pressed his com link having a quick conversation before shifting his attention to watching what was in front of him. It wasn't long before we were at the mountain entrance waiting to be let in...

~~~~Far away in some undisclosed area unknown to civilians and heroes alike~~~~

The light were currently sitting in one of their secret bases, sitting in a conference room waiting for Vandal Savage to start their usual meeting the next scheme to take down the Justice League and the Young Justice team as well. But before the man could even speak a word Klarion came stomping throw a red portal yelling at his demonic cat.

"Teekl this all your fault!"

the demonic boy stopped talking for a moment just staring at his familiar seemingly getting more and more infuriated by the second. The rest of the villains sat watching the argument in amusement.

"Well if you would have opened the portal in the right place she'd be under my control already, stupid cat!" Klarion yelled at Teekl.

"Klarion what are you going on about?" Vandal Savage asked tired of hearing the witch boy's one way argument.

Klarion turned to glare daggers at the man or interrupting his yelling "Well if you must know, I brought a girl from a different dimension to be my slave but Teekl opened the portal in the wrong place so now she's with those annoying justice brats!" the lord of chaos explained sitting down.

"But why go to a different dimension instead of just making some nameless civilian in this dimension your slave?" asked Queen Bee curiously.

"Because you ninny, she would have already been under my mind control and if she were caught by the stupid justice league they wouldn't be able to know who she really is." Klarion sneered

"So, what is it you find so endearing about this girl again?" Lex asked in a rather bored tone while Queen Bee glared at the witch boy from her seat. Teekl hissed at the woman.

That's when Klarion opened a window like portal showing the currently sleeping girl. This immediately caught the attention of the rest of the light members. A very creepy and possessive smile grew on the chaos lord's lips as Klarion watched his pet sleeping... She was his and he would have her all to himself soon.

"Because she's mine! So very chaotic and peaceful at the same time a perfect pet, and I WANT HER BACK SHE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!" Klarion snapped startling everyone except Savage who seemed more bored and exasperated than anything.

The man in question sighed finally deciding to talk "If we find the girl and bring her to you will you be happy?" the villain asked honestly just trying to appease the lord of chaos so he would shut up so he could get on with the meeting as planned.

The rest of those stupid mortals didn't understand, she was his and he would have her all to himself soon...

* * *

Dun dun duh! Oh NO! Klarion's found his new pet and it doesn't seem like he's about to leave poor Kyro alone until she belongs to him. :O Read and review please and keep the ideas coming also!


End file.
